


Final Moments

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [367]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The final moments and revelations of three women claimed by Power.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 September 2016  
> Word Count: 1217  
> Prompt: "Fever 103°" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: The final moments and revelations of three women claimed by Power.  
> Spoilers: Missing scenes, taking place during the events of episodes 01x01 "The Beast," 01x09 "The Devil You Know," and 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Major character deaths.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was _not_ what I was expecting to be writing. And yet, it's the perfect subject for this particular Plath poem. At first, I thought I would only focus on one of these three women, namely Kelly, but then as I started working on it, I realized that I needed to include both Veronica and Sr. Greta, too. It only made sense. That said, I fully accept any and all blame for anyone getting a case of the feels from this fic. And yeah, I'm kinda proud of this one.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I think I am going up,  
I think I may rise ---"  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Fever 103°"

**i. drowned**

The murky liquid surrounds her, buoys her up before pulling her down again, an endless game for her lungs that she can't possibly hope to win. And she knows it, too. Deep down, the furthest depths of her soul, she knows that she will never see another sunrise, with or without the man kneeling in front of her. She fights for each hastily gasped breath before she can be dragged under the surface by whatever it is gripping her ankles. A part of her knows this is something inhuman and unholy, a malevolence that won't stop until it has stolen her last breath, stilled the frantic beating of her heart. She wants to believe that Damien will save her, that _God_ will save her, but the rational part of her knows that this isn't possible. With a final look at Damien's tear-streaked, pale face, she tries to smile and takes one last breath. His stricken face is the last thing she sees before the muddy water surrounds her again. One final plea to God for mercy on her and the family she leaves behind, as she's dragged even further beneath the surface this time, and she lets go of the remaining oxygen in her lungs. Her last conscious thought is a sensation of acceptance, of ultimate absolution, and she smiles.

**ii. pierced**

The bright hot pain of a bullet ripping through skin and muscles is momentary. The instant the bullet stops, whether trapped within or escaped from the body, that pain transforms into something else entirely. She likens it to a pig being slowly roasted on the spit, but even that isn't entirely right. But eventually the nerves just stop working from overstimulation, only flaring up when she talks, coughs, moves, _breathes_. The simple act of breathing, an automatic function, suddenly takes on new rules and she has no time to learn them properly.

By the time she and Simone escape from that damned cell, she's grown used to the constant pain. She can't even feel the blood as it sluggishly seeps from her wound with other unnamed bodily fluids. She can't smell anything truly gross, so maybe that means the bullet missed her intestines. More likely, her sense of smell has shut down, too. Now upright, each step brings a new jarring agony that steals her breath and sets her teeth on edge. It's useless to cry out from the pain; that will only take her voice from her, and she wants the chance to speak to her mother. She knows her mother will find her before she dies, will save her from this fate that should have been the nun's. She has to see her mother one more time, look into the eyes of the woman that has always loved her, even if she didn't want to believe it for a long time.

When Simone abandons her to save Damien -- as everyone does eventually, proving that she's never going to be good enough -- she rests against the tree and lets the pain seemingly subside again. The lack of strenuous movement helps to deaden her nerves again. The longer she sits there, the more she accepts that this is the end for her. She'll die in these woods, abandoned and alone, so that Damien can be saved to fulfill his destiny. The anger that wells up forces her to her feet. Her mother will be where Damien is, so she will go to Damien and be saved. Until the roots along the path trip her, sending her sprawling into the dry creek bed.

The sensation of the roots and vines moving around her, harnessing her down to the earth below her, is terrifying. Or, it would be if she wasn't already so weak from blood loss and adrenalin dumps. The pain blossoms again as a particularly insistent root slithers up her left leg like a snake to poke into the entrance wound left by the bullet. It quickly widens to a far larger size than the bullet, tearing at her skin and muscles as it winds its way up from her stomach toward her mouth, reversing the path of food intake. It pushes blood and acid before it, and she starts to choke as both find their way into her lungs, as well. She wants to cry out, wants to call for her mother, for someone, _anyone_ to save her, but it's too late. The last thing she hears before everything is gone is the soft sound of her mother whispering "I love you."

**iii. suffocated**

She knows with the clarity of the dying that Damien pierced multiple organs, including stomach and kidney. Most likely he got some portion of her intestines, as well. The blood loss seems slower than that of Veronica's, but she can't be entirely sure. She knows that Lyons and Rutledge won't allow her to live nearly as long as she allowed the girl to suffer. Or perhaps they'll find ways to make it worse. Only they will know, and they're not the kind to share with her.

It isn't until the bodyguards drag her out to the site of her failed exorcism that she begins to understand what will happen to her. When Lyons begins to speak, taunting the young Amani, she is torn between listening to them and wailing over her poor dead fellow nuns. Those girls were young, still so full of life and zeal to do God's will, and all of them cut down far too soon. And for what? They did as she asked, trusted that she was doing the right thing. If she's lucky, Lyons will have his men put a bullet through her skull to end her misery, just like the others. Somehow she knows that is not what will happen.

The moment she slides into the grave, falling in a graceless heap atop the others, she knows what is coming. The fall brings a bright blossom of pain, robbing her of the chance to cry out a warning to Amani. And then he lands half on top of her, causing both of them to cry out from the jostling of their respective wounds. Each shovelful of dirt landing on their various bodies is simply a reminder that this is it for them. There will likely be no reprieve for any of them; all six will die as martyrs, even if Lyons and his ilk don't see it that way. Dirt and rocks shift and slip into her wound, grinding against sensitized flesh until she wants to cry out. But that only allows the same grave detritus to fill mouth and lungs. Each breath is slow and agonizing, the weight of both Amani and the rehomed earth pressing down on her until her nose is closed off and she is left no recourse but to breathe through her mouth. She can't even pray aloud any longer, and resorts to repeating the words in her mind like a mantra. As her final breath escapes her lips, she feels the warmth of God's love, sees that beloved face that Chose her when she was but a child. Her last conscious thought is that she has been forgiven for her sins.


End file.
